You're My Angel
by scotchietape19
Summary: Soul inrolls into a new school after losing his family's mansion to tax. He meets a girl named Maka and sparks fly for Soul. Does Maka feel the same way about him? HELL YEAH. Rated M for steamy goodness LOL. Emotional drama / Romance. SoulxMaka
1. First Impressions

'Hey, my name's Soul Eater. Most call me Soul. I'm 13 years old, single, and my fucking life is falling apart.' He practiced sarcastically to his reflection in the large mirror on the right hand side of his red and black bed. It had been nine years to the day since his parents were assassinated in his family's mansion. He had escaped that fateful day with his elder brother, Wes, but one morning after going out, Wes never returned. Presumed dead, an investigation had begun, but was mysteriously dropped by the head of the investigation. Some say he figured out who had did it, and was afraid the murderer would go after him and his family if he continued, and others say it was because of lack of evidence. All Soul knew was that after his brother's disappearance, he had only himself to rely on, closing off all relationships with friends and what was left of his family. And here he was, joining the DWMA.

After making himself a dry sandwich, Soul grabbed his signature pin striped suit, and threw it on. Grabbing his keys, he took one last look at his beautiful family home, not wanting to leave it. Since his brother's disappearance, he had no one to pay the bills, no large income, and all the money he had inherited after his parent's deaths had been sucked up by the monthly bill collectors. Keeping a mansion had been a bigger job then he had thought. But now that he thought of it, he had been doing it for almost two years now. Too bad working at a super market didn't pay by the millions.

'This is my only chance. If I don't get a roommate I'll be homeless. You can do it Soul!'

The thought made him wince. It reminded him of his long gone mother. So gentle and soft; always encouraging him, cheering for him on the sidelines. How he missed her so. The quiet stories she told about how she and Soul's father had met. What she saw in him, he didn't know. Vile creature, always smacking him across the face for the slightest mistakes, teaching him that the Evans' didn't make mistakes.

Shaking his head, Soul locked the mansion's large wooden door and headed for his motorcycle. It was a orange one, his favorite colour. It was obvious that he loved the colour by the way he usually wore colours that complimented it.

Speeding away from the old landmark he called home, he started thinking about who would be in his class. Sure he thought of females, he was male wasn't he? But what kind of female would he be partnered with? He hoped she would be ugly as a mud fence so he wouldn't go through the whole crush thing that might occur if she had large breasts or long legs. Just thinking about that made him dizzy; making his bike wobbly under his clenched knuckles that were now white from the pressure he was applying on the handles. He was starting to sweat, thinking of girls always made him nervous, even to himself. He wasn't used to associating with girls, especially pretty ones. All he wanted was a roommate who would leave him alone, wouldn't ask questions, and wouldn't give him nose bleeds.

Pulling into the school parking lot, he parked the lightly purring beast in one of the spaces that weren't occupied by teachers. He jumped off the bike and looked up. "Wow." He muttered to himself. "Someone must have really taken time building this dump. I wonder what it looks like inside." Now curious, he picked up his pace from the parking lot and headed up the long pearly white staircase. There were students all the way up to the doors, some stopped and stared at his albino white hair and blood red eyes, and some were too busy with their conversations with other students. He didn't care, as long as they left him alone.

Getting to the doors, he lightly tugged on the long handle, and there it was, the DWMA. Colorfully painted walls and paintings hung on either side of the doorway. They looked like they were drawn by the students, most likely what they wanted to be when they grew up. As he was walking past the poorly drawn art, one picture stood out to his eyes. It was of a blonde girl with pigtails, holding a weapon. The date on the art and class grade showed it was drawn by a seven year old. A smiling seven year old with a weapon in her hand, and what looked like her parents kissing in the background. "Poor thing, parents must have gotten divorced." He muttered, but stopped. How would he know that?

Sighing, his lazy eyes scanned the picture one last time, and saw the artists' name. "Maka Albarn. Pretty." He smiled. Wasn't the Albarn's famous or something? Oh well. He walked away from the painting and started walking towards the office.

"Ah! You must be Soul…Eater! Is that correct?" A blonde woman with an eye patch and clunky shoes barely screamed from behind the desk. "Yea that's right." He said rolling his eyes at the woman in front on him. 'What's she so cheery about?' he thought yawning. "Here you are sir; you'll want to go talk to the principle, Shinigami-sama. He'll be in the death room, you should go visit him right away, it's just down the hall that you came from and up the stairs, and you should have no trouble finding it." "Alright, thanks-"and just so you know, my name is Marie-sama, as the students call me, I'm a new teacher so I'm totally lost like you are." She laughed.

'I'm not lost… but I think she totally lost it.' He though nervously. There was bit of an awkward silence, and Soul decided he would break it and get the hell out of there. "Thanks Marie, I'll see you in class." He managed to say with a crooked smile revealing his shark like teeth. Marie looked startled, which hurt him a little, and she could see it. "Bye Soul! Nice teeth by the way, I love them!" she said nervously, looking like she wanted to kick herself for saying it. "Thanks." He said quietly, turning for the door. 'I hate them.'


	2. Who the hell is that guy?

Soul walked out the office and looked around. There were students left and right mingling and talking with each other. He looked back at the office and then remembered he was going to ask Marie-sama if the girl who drew the picture was still in the school. He ran back to the desk only to see that the teacher was talking to another teacher in the back. She held up a finger with a smile telling him she would be right with him and to take a seat. He turned around and took a seat on one of the many red fluffy chairs in the office. One thing he had realized about the school, even when he had just walked in, was that comfort, was key to this Shinigami-sama guy.

Soul had began to think he was going to sit there bored all day, when an obnoxious blue haired boy sprang into the room with a tall, thin black-haired girl following behind. "It is I! The famous Blackstar! You don't have to bow today because I have come for a band aid, not praise!" He yelled. A couple teachers shushed him, but it really didn't seem to faze him. The nurse walked out and Blackstar greeted her like some kind of government leader or god. Her face was wrapped up in what looked like bandages, 'must have gotten a bad injury', Soul thought. She motioned towards the seat next to Soul, and winked. Soul wasn't sure if she was smiling or frowning when he said he could stand and apply the bandage because he was 'strong enough' to take the pain. But when her brow furrowed, he got the hint. The blue haired kid took a seat next to Soul and got ready for the anti-bacterial soap. The nurse squeezed the soap on and he immediately went into tears and screaming fits. Soul felt awkward staring, but the whole office was staring along with him, so it made him feel ok about it. The kid was kicking his legs and screaming at the girl beside him to save him.

'What a baby.' Soul thought shaking his head and laughing to himself.

After the scene finally ended, the nurse, who was named Mila Naigus by the looks of her nametag, applied the band aid andstood up. 'Good as new, now you get out of here! You're going to be late for class!" she said strictly, letting the clown know that she meant what she said.

"Um, excuse me, nurse?" Soul asked, scraping up all the manners he could. "Yes?" she replied, eyeing him like he had a third arm. "I don't know if you know, but is there a Maka Albarn that goes to this school?" he asked, slightly embarrassed for asking if a random girl went to the school. "Yes. I can see what class she's in if you like."

Soul sat there for a second, wondering if he should or not, it might seem stalkerish, what if she found out! Oh who cares might as well, he thought to himself.

"Alright." He smiled. 'WHAT AM I DOING? This is stupid! You don't even know the-'

"She's in 8th. What grade are you Mr. Eater?" How does she know my name? "I-I'm in 8th also." "Well then I hope you get along with her, not many people do. She tends to keep to herself." "I know the type, thanks uh, Naigus-sensai." She smiled and walked towards the nurse's room laughing to herself. His cheeks went rosy. "It's not like I like her or anything! I don't even know her!"

"Know who?" I small voice from the other side of the room said. It was the black haired girl from before. "Oh, no one." He said blushing from embarrassment, and rushed out of the room with his hands running though his now sweaty white hair. "Dude, wait up!" I voice yelled from the room he had exited. Soul heard a few running steps and then a hand was on his shoulder. It was the Blue haired kid.

"Look, can we just drop it?" Soul snapped at him. "I know who you're talking about. And I happen to be friends with her." Soul stopped his temper tantrum and turned on his heel to face him. "You do? How do you know?" "I know, because every guy in the school wants her. She's a loner, the one no one can have, and that makes us want to date her, even if she has no chest." He laughed. "Oh yeah? I bet your wrong about who I want to meet." "Maka Albarn?"

Oh crap! "N-no. That's not who." Soul lied. "Whatever you say." the kid said turning toward the office; Soul turning towards the steps to the death room. "By the way, the name's Blackstar. Don't wear it out." He said walking towards another hall. "Soul." He called over his shoulder. Soul ran up the stairs to the death room and took a deep breath, and exhaled. I guess I have a new friend. He thought to himself.

I have a friend?


	3. Cute teeth? What?

"Hello, hello, hello! Wuz up! You must be Soul! I've been waiting for you." A tall guy in a black cloak and a ridiculous mask cheered from beside a mirror. "Um, hello?" Soul answered. Is this guy for real?

"You're in grade 8, no?" he said just as cheery. "Yeah I'm in grade 8." Soul barely got finished saying when a red haired guy came out of nowhere and started yelling about staying away from his dear daughter.

"If you EVER lay a hand on my Maka, I won't hesitate to _kill you._" He snared, a deadly cold glare burning holes into Soul's face.

Oh great. This guys her FATHER?

"Don't worry sir. I won't be touching your daughter any time soon." He said sarcastically. "Besides, I heard she doesn't even have a chest." He muttered. "What was that?" he fumed in the corner, followed by getting a Shinigami-chop to the head.

"Where's your manners Spirit? This is a new student for heaven's sakes! He doesn't even know Maka!"

_Yet…_

"Yeah old man, calm down." He said with a smart ass tone to go along with it. "Anyways, back to the point." Shinigami cut in. "In the DWMA, all students are assigned roommates, but this year, I decided to let the students pick their own roommates and partners, since you're all getting older and I don't have to make decisions for you all anymore." With that sentence, Soul slid an innocent smile across his face. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about me Sir. I am capable of finding myself a suitable partner." He said, as professionally as he could. "Good, good! I hope to see you soon, ciao!" Shinigami said, giving the peace sign with his big fingers.

Soul smiled a shark-toothed grin at the large cloaked man, if he even _was a man_ , causing him to laugh. Soul suddenly remembered his teeth. Embarrassed that he had forgotten not to show anyone, he hurried to the door, fear of what they would say about him building inside of his soul. 'Damn, what was I thinking? Now everyone's going to be afraid of me.'

He hurried to what looked like a bathroom, and burst in, only to see an empty room with urinals. He turned the water on one of the taps, and splashed his face with the icy liquid. "God, I'm an idiot." He said painfully slow. As he grabbed for a paper towel, he heard the first bell ring loudly. Shit!

He hurried down a narrow hallway full of lockers and classrooms, the one Blackstar had gone down, and tried not to bump into the hundreds of kids that were screaming and fighting. He looked back from where he came from and saw a teacher. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Thanking god, he rushed over to her, tapping on her shoulder.

Her short black hair whipped around, and she gave him a snobbish glare through her glasses. "What do you want, I'm busy." Soul glared right back at her. "I need to find my class, I'm in 8th." He managed to say; it was a miracle he didn't punch her in the face. What was her problem anyway?

"Your classroom is down that way." She said, pointing her slender finger down the hall and to the right. Soul didn't bother to say thank you, she would have ignored him anyway.

He was almost to the door when the second bell went off, causing a herd of students to throw themselves towards the door. Panicked, Soul tried his best for get out of the way, but it was too late, the herd had rammed into his single body and sent him flying off his feet. He managed to scream, turning a couple of heads within the stampede, but they kept going.

That's when he met her. The first time he got a clear picture of this girl, Maka. He defiantly got a good view of her legs while he was lying down. "Guys!" she screamed through the door, causing them to turn ghost white, partly because they barely herd her talk, never mind yell. "He's the new student! Couldn't you give him a break instead of nearly killing him! Just for today!" she huffed at the crowd that slowly inched away from the doorway.

She looked back at the crumpled body named Soul and smiled. "My name's Maka Albarn, nice to meet you." Soul just looked at her. She was beautiful. Blackstar hadn't lied about her not having a chest, but her legs defiantly made up for it. "Y-yeah." He managed to say.

'Yeah'! Really Soul? That's all you could come up with? He mentally kicked himself. You got to stay cool. She's just a girl; cool guys see lots of pretty girls. "We should get to class, need help getting up?" she asked, her big green eyes enchanting his red ones. "Sure." He smiled. 'Oh shit!' He had forgotten about his teeth… again. She looked a little shocked at them, but recovered quickly. "Cute teeth." She giggled, a crooked grin sliding across her face.

CUTE TEETH? What the hell's wrong with this girl?


	4. Maka Chop!

Soul stepped into the classroom with no intension of staying the whole day. Two people already saw his teeth! With Shinigami, he assumed he would only talk to the teachers about it a little and then drop it, but knowing girls, the whole class would know about his little biological accident in no time.

But who cares about my teeth! He argued to himself. It's not like people obsess about teeth all day. Well, except for me.

He walked over to the teacher, subconsciously following the blonde like a puppy dog. He didn't know what he was doing, and assumed she did. "Dr. Stein, this is our new student…" she trailed off, not knowing the white haired boys name. "Soul Eater." He said pretending to be annoyed, when in reality he had already thought of her being his girlfriend. "Cute name." she smiled.

Was that a blush on her face?

"Well, if you two are done flirting, can we begin class?" Stein said irritated, his eye twitching. "We are not flirting!" Maka raged, her face all red. "Yeah, and pigs can fly." He said rolling his eyes. "Since you two are so fond of each other, why don't you be partners, hmm?" Stein teased the two. "Fine by me." Soul stated awkwardly. 'What the fuck?' flashed across Maka's face. Shit!

"Ha-ha, just kidding, why would a cool guy like me want to be partnered with a flat chested girl like her?" he said, trying to recover from the awkwardness, but failed and made himself look like a complete sexist ass. Suddenly, he heard her scream something very loud, and everything went black as he felt his body fall to the ground.

A couple of hours went by and Soul woke up in what looked like the nurses office. "What the fuc-" he started, but noticed the blonde girl sitting on a chair beside his bed. "What the hell did you do!" Soul screamed, startling the girl who was reading beside him. "You idiot, you got a Maka-chop." A voice laughed from across the room.

Soul looked over to where the voice came from, and found that it was that kid Blackstar from this morning. "What is this, some kind of joke?" Soul whined, suddenly noticing his pounding head. "No dude, no joke." Blackstar laughed. "Haven't you learned? You don't insult a girl you like, especially like that. Flat chested girl? Really?" He chuckled.

"I do not like her!" he said, blowing up like a psychopath, but winced at the sudden pain in his head. "Look Soul, if you wanted to be my partner, you should have asked me in private instead of in front of the class, and then back peddling, making sexist comments and getting yourself in here! Not to mention getting me in trouble for what you deserved!" she huffed, turning towards the door. "No, wait!" Soul called to her, but it was too late, she had already slammed the door as loud as she could, which gave him the worst headache he had ever had.

"Well, you can always try again." Blackstar signed and pulled up a chair by his bed. "Yeah…why do you care anyways?" Soul asked, skeptical of his new friend. "I care because I've been her friend for a long time…we met when we were only six years old..." He laughed, running his hand through his gravity defying blue hair. "I would hate to see her get hurt again." He sighed. "Hurt, again?" Soul asked. "Yeah, when her parents got divorced because her dad was a big whore, it did something to her man…she changed her attitude towards guys, except for me. I guess it was because I knew her before it happened, and I've been there for her ever since, kind of like the brother she never had."

"Oh…" What the hell? Now she's really going to hate me. Stupid, stupid, stupid- "Dude, you ok?" Blackstar asked. "Yeah…I just feel like a complete dickhead. I didn't mean what I said…now what the hell am I supposed to do?" he moaned, his red eyes drooping with sadness. "It's alright! The great Blackstar will help you!" The blue haired boy cried triumphantly.

"Really?" Soul said, his sadness nearly disappearing in seconds. "Sure! You seem like a nice guy under your rough exterior. As long as you promise not to hurt her, I'll bring up the subject of 'roommates' to her." He smiled, his eye brows moving up and down at the word 'Roommates'. "She needs to socialize with guys anyways; she's thirteen for god's sakes." He laughed, a perverted smile creeping onto his face. "By the way, how old are you?" he asked the white haired boy. "Same as Maka, thirteen How old are you?" he asked out of curiosity."Thirteen also." He laughed. "Well, we all have something in common, that's a start." Soul laughed. "Ha-ha, yup. By the way, Maka and I have some friends I want you to meet, they might not be the most normal people you'll ever meet, but I think you'll get along with them just fine." He smiled, offering his hand to help Soul out of the bed, which Soul excepted. "Sure, why not?" he smiled. I guess having friends is a good thing.

Right?


	5. What a perfectionist!

Soul stepped out of the office and followed Blackstar down the narrow hall he had walked down earlier. The students were all in their classrooms but soon it would be lunch. Soul looked over to Blackstar who was walking proudly, his shoulders up and no slouch in sight, where as Soul walked with his feet dragging on the ground, his posture horribly bent and his facial expression lazy and tired looking.

Blackstar looked over his shoulder and gave him a curious look. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, and my head still hurts." Soul lied, when in reality he was too excited about seeing her back in the classroom, his headache nearly disappeared. "Uh, Blackstar wait." He whispered, stopping in his tracks. "What is it?" he said, an eyebrow rose. "Do you think she hates me?" Soul asked, his face dark and hidden in shadows. "It is possible dude. She never trusted a guy so fast, at least of what I've seen, and the you shot her down in front of the class, I mean come on, would you forgive yourself?" he asked, turning on his heel towards the classroom door. "Way to be comforting." Soul muttered and starting walking again. "I didn't say you didn't have a chance, I'm just telling you the truth." He said in a matter of fact voice. And Soul knew he was right. Why would she want to be partners with such an un-cool partner?

"Damnit, it's not like I like her or anything…I just don't want her hating me."

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Dude it will be fine. Let's just go before Stein beats our ass with his chair."

"Yeah, good idea." Soul muttered, not picking up on Blackstar's joke. His pace towards that dreaded classroom door picked up; he held his breath as Blackstar opened the door slowly. Once it was open, the bell rang for lunch and Soul turned around as fast as a bullet towards his slim locker. 'Saved by the bell, literally.' Soul .

"Wait!" he heard Blackstar holler through the swarm of students that flooded through the door he was just standing at, but ignored him. It was too late anyway, if Blackstar would have gone to find him, he would have gotten lost in the large crowd.

Taking large steps, he trotted towards the schools bathrooms near the office.

'God, I have to calm down, I don't even know her-'"Hello, Soul? Is that right?" came a voice from across the large, spacey room. He looked over his shoulder only to find a fairly tall and extremely thin man wearing all black, except for white strips on his shoulders. But what stood out most about the kid was his hair. It was charcoal black, with three pure snow white strips running across the left side of his head. "Yeah, this is going to be a weird year." Soul muttered. "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you." He said. Yeah, this guy had to be from a fancy family like his own. The way he talked, he must have been practicing for formal occasions for years.

"Nothing, what do you want?" Soul said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I heard from Blackstar that there was a new student in our classroom, I was wondering if you would like to be shown around?" he said as formally as he could, the words rolling off his tongue. "Where's the bar?" Soul laughed, accompanied by the black and white haired boy's laughter. "I'm Death the Kid, you can call me Kid.' He smiled. "My weapons are Liz and Patty Thompson, both excellent guns, and nearly perfect in symmetry!" he squealed for joy at the word 'symmetry'.

"I see…" Soul said, feeling a little awkward watching Kid go into a shrieking fit, sparkles and pink hearts floating around his head, his hands clasped together like he was praying. Then Kid looked over to him, and nearly stopped from what looked like a heart attack.

"You – you're not symmetrical…" he said darkly, his face hidden by shadows. "What the hell do you mean-" Soul started, but was stopped by the black haired boy trying to grab his white hair in chunks. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul screamed and ran for the door as the Death kid started charging for him with a pair of scissors.

"Your hair, it's awful! But don't fret, I'll fix that right now if you stop running!" he said with a psycho look in his eyes. Soul didn't dare stop running until he reached the office.

Once there, Soul screamed for help, causing teachers to spring up in their seats and run towards him. "What's wrong?" A nurse asked with concern. "This guy, he was chasing me with scissors! He said I wasn't symmetrical!"

The nurses looked at each other, then back at him. "Kid." The said in unison. "Yeah, that's his name, and I think he was trying to kill me!" Soul panted, placing his hands on his knees to keep him standing. He had sprinted from the classroom to the office in what seemed like seconds.

"You'll be fine; he has some…issues…with being OCD, and making sure everything is symmetrical. Ever since he was a boy he has been doing the same thing, obsessing about symmetry, and making sure everything is perfect." The nurse explained, but Soul was too tired to care. "No shit." Soul said shaking, on the verge of a breakdown. "That guy's crazy!"

"Don't worry; his dad will talk to him." Soul's teacher Stein said coming down the office's long hallway. "And what will that do?" Soul said doubtful. "Shinigami is his father." He smiled.

Shinigami-sama is this guy's FATHER? What in God's good name am I doing here! So un-cool.


	6. Roommates? I Sure Hope So

"So I see you two had a little…mishap." Shinigami's words echoed throughout the death room loudly. His voice rang with a sudden authority that Soul hadn't heard before, making him that much cheesier. Soul knew that he should have been listening to the tall black roped Shinigami before him, but quite frankly he was never one to hold an intelligent conversation for long, his own imagination would take over his sense of reasoning and he would often drift off to some unknown world that revolved around himself. But this time was different. This time he was thinking about Maka; Maka and her short plaid skirt and long sandy blonde pigtails. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he lay with her in a green field of clover and rosemary. Time elapsed through the foggy mist of a forest that so much reminded him of her eyes. The couple gazing from the little bugs that were rested on the blades of grass around them, to their own eyes, locked in a passionate-

"Soul? Is he awake?" Soul heard faintly. His head was foggy and he didn't know if it was part of the dream or not. Suddenly he felt a sharp twisting pain in his left arm and was jolted out of his beautiful fantasy and was brought back to cold harsh reality. It was all a dream. I guess that's what they call God's sick sense of humor. So un-cool.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he yelled, rubbing his left arm where Kid had pinched him. "I was only doing you a favor, you should listen to my father, believe it or not he knows what he's talking about."

"And what would that be?" Soul muttered, still fuming over the pinch. "You really don't listen do you child?" Shinigami laughed. "Never the less, this will not happen again and I expect you two to be good friends by the end of the year, alright?" The large black man said cheerfully. Soul saw Kid nodding and smiling, so he decided to go along with his. "Alright, as long as he doesn't come after me with scissors again." Soul laughed. "I assure you, I will not let my obsession get the better of me again, my apologies." Kid said bowing. 'Wow, they really got this kid trained don't they?' Soul smiled internally, 'I guess he's not such a bad kid after all.'

"Hey, don't worry about it." Soul said smiling a toothy half grin. He watched as Kid paused for a moment to look at his unusual teeth, then smiled a big symmetrical grin right back. Soul was starting to feel more welcomed at the school, considering the fact that people didn't start screaming when he tried to give a friendly smile. But he still wished he was born with regular teeth.

"Kid, will you show Soul to the cafeteria?" "Sure, I don't see why not." "Good, see you two soon!" the Shinigami practically screamed while giving the peace sign. "Goodbye father." Kid cheerfully called over his shoulder, and soon they were both walking down the marble stairs of the death room and down the long narrow hall.

"So, Soul…" Kid started, trying to strike up a conversation. "Oi?" Soul said eyeing the black and white haired boy. "Blackstar told me that you fancy Maka, is that correct?"

Stupid Blackstar!

"Uh… no." Soul lied, trying his best not to make eye contact with the boy beside him, but he knew it was too late; his quivering voice at just the thought of Maka gave him away. "Look, it's alright Soul. Blackstar has the biggest mouth in Death City, as where I keep conversations to myself if necessary. You can trust me." Kid smiled. At first Soul was skeptical, but something about him told Soul he was ok to trust, at least for now. "Ok fine, maybe I like Maka, but I don't really know yet, I mean I've only ever talked to her once and I already pissed her off… so un-cool." Soul sighed shaking his white haired head. "I see; that is a problem… but almost everyone pissed Maka off except Blackstar, and even he gets under her skin once in a while. Don't take it personally that you got a 'Maka-Chop', most everyone in our classroom has gotten one." Kid reassured him, but Soul just wasn't buying it.

"Kid!" A high pitched feminine voice called from somewhere in the building. "Patty, is that you?" Kid called out. "What do you think? Find me Kid! Find me!" the voice giggled. "Patty, I don't have time for this." Kid said from under his hands that were neatly and symmetrically folded on his face. "Here we are." Another feminine voice called out, only this time it was a lower more booming voice. The two strangers walked out from behind a hallway and headed towards them. "Who's he?" the taller more adult-like girl asked rudely, giving him what looked like a poisoned glare which Soul gladly returned.

"This is our new student, Soul-, "Soul Eater." Soul finished for him. "Oh, what a cute name!" the younger one squeaked happily. "Yeah, thanks." He replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He personally hated his middle name- 'Eater'… so ugly, he hated saying it out loud, made him look like a freak with his teeth and all. "Soul, this is Patty Thompson." Kid said pointing to the short light blonde haired girl. "Nice to meet you Mr. Eater! He-he, Eater, that's such a funny name!" She laughed, causing Soul to go into an even deeper awkward stance. "And this is Liz Thompson." He pointed to the darker blonde with long waist length hair. "I take it you two are sisters." Soul pointed out, immediately regretting saying something so stupid, of course they were sisters! They looked exactly alike! "Nothing gets past you." Liz huffed, turning towards the cafeteria, she snubbed them all and her long legs guided her swiftly towards here destination towards god knows where. "Wait up sis!" Patty called and rushed over to her sister's side.

"What's with her?" Soul asked Kid who was obviously used to her attitude. "She is very territorial, so much that she gets intimidated when new students arrive. If I we're you, I would just lay low for a while, she'll get used to you. In the mean while, we should be getting out lunch before it gets cold, care to eat with me?" Kid asked politely. "Yeah sure." Soul replied roughly. The two started down the stairwell towards the cafeteria, both knowing what was on Soul's mind. "Look Soul, I know what you're thinking, but she's really not like this all the time, just to people she doesn't know. Give her a chance." Kid nudged at Soul's torso. "Fine, but I still think she's a tyrant." Soul huffed. "That's fine, most people to."

Kid lead the white haired boy down a long set of stairs leading to the basement of the school. They were both silent due to Soul's unpleasant vibes which made Kid uncomfortable, but Soul didn't seem to mind. Once in the cafeteria, they got in line for their lunch. There were people all around them talking more loudly then normal making it almost impossible to have a conversation that wasn't completely necessary. All the kids around looked like heathens compared to Soul and Kid who were dressed in fine suits. Some were screaming for no reason, some were throwing food, some were even making out in the back. It wasn't at all the classy school he was hoping for, but then again, whoever gets what they want? Obviously not very many people because when they got to the cook, she told them they had ran out of soup and that they had to wither eat bread or starve. The two very quickly decided they would skip lunch, and with a nod of both their heads, they headed for the stairs that lead them out of the big, extremely loud room. Once they were far enough away from the animals they called students, they were able to hear themselves think again. Kid feeling the awkward silence coming on again, decided to break it with small talk. "So…would you like to see the beautiful view of Death City from one of our very symmetrical balconies?" he asked, obviously proud of the symmetry. "Yeah sure, we have nothing else to do for about an hour anyways. Let's go." Soul said, picking up his pace as they reached the top of the stairs. Soon they had ran up three filets of stairs and were walking onto what looked like the balcony Kid was talking about; that's when he saw her.

Maka was leaning over the railing and watching the afternoon sun laughing at the city below. Her pig tails looking like blonde fire in the hot sun beating down on it. That made him nervous. He stopped for a moment and received a confused stare from Kid, but once Kid saw why Soul had stopped, a sneaky smile spread across his face and he grabbed the cuffs of Soul's suit and started pulling him towards Maka. "Kid- No wait, stop!" he squealed as quietly as he could. "You, young man, are going to apologize to Maka right this instant, she's my friend too and to see her upset makes me upset, now go fix it!" Kid yelled pushing Soul towards Maka, catching her attention. She spun around to see what all the noise was about and saw a pink faced Soul standing in front of her, and smiling Kid behind him whistling like he wasn't paying attention.

"S-soul?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She must have been blinded by the sun and couldn't see into the dark shadows he was standing in. "Maka…I'm sorry- I didn't mean what I said in class." He grumbled. "What?" she said cupping her hand to her ear so she could hear better; it was apparent that she had heard him, but she wasn't going to let him get away this easily. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said, a smirk sliding across her face. Is she flirting with me?

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." He said rubbing the back of his neck, a light blush on his face; so un-cool. "Fine, I forgive you." She said with a little pout.

Oh god, am I getting a boner? So un-cool.

"So! You two are friends again? Wonderful!" he said without letting either of them reply. "Soul isn't there something you want to ask Maka?" he said nudging him in his rib cage, his eye brows moving up and down.

Maka's eyes were full of curiosity as she stared at his face. Great, thanks Kid. Now I'm on the spot. "Uh yeah…about that, I kind of have no partner, and I was wondering if you would like to be my… partner, for real this time." Soul said, hiding his blush in the shadows of the large building, kicking sand with his black leather shoes.

If she says no - oh man, so un-cool.


	7. Detention

A moment went by with no reply. Soul's gaze traveled nervously from Maka to Kid, his unknowing eyes making even Kid look awkward. He felt like he was in kindergarten, asking a cute little girl that sat beside him for a crayon. He could imagine Maka as a kindergartener; little pig tails hanging from either side of her short pudgy face, a slight annoyed pout as she drunk her juice box. Yeah, those were the days. The days when the hardest question was what colour you would use to draw on your face and make your mother mad. How he missed his mother.

"Fine, but I'm not cooking and don't ask me to clean up your messes, I'm not your maid and I'm defiantly not your personal chef." She said strictly, her hand reaching out to shake his. "My name is Maka Albarn." "Soul Ev- Eater." He took her hand and they shook. The handshake lasted a bit longer then it should have, they're gaze lock with each others. Soul felt the urge to look away, but her eyes were so green, so… beautiful. It was impossible to be the first one to look away. Maka finally broke the shake and looked over to Kid and smiled. That right there made him jealous. Why was she being nice to Kid? What had he done?

"You ok Soul?" Maka asked. "Y-yeah," Soul said shaking his head a little. "I just need to know where you live and what the sleeping arrangements are." That sentence made him feel like a nose bleed was coming on. Maka gave him a slight glare and put her hands on her slim waist. "I have an extra room in the apartment; most of the students at Shibusen live in the building so it's likely you'll see Blackstar and Kid around." "Right, ok. If you don't mind, could you show me the way after school?" he asked. "Sure, but if I can't find you, I'm not waiting on you." She said with a wink, prancing away like a pony.

Wow, serious mood swings.

"She seems to like you." Kid said after she finally got far enough away from earshot. "What do you mean?" Soul asked curiously. "I mean, she likes you." "How do you know?" "Because I know." By this time, Soul was getting slightly pissed off; he hated beating around the bush. "Can't you tell?" Kid asked turning for the school. "You really are stupid." He laughed with a wave over his shoulder.

Soul could feel his eyebrow twitch. 'That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about.' He lied angrily to himself; the sun above seemed to be laughing right in his direction, it almost seemed as if it was looking straight at him. Mocking him; laughing at his being confused. That didn't make him feel at all better. It made him feel like throwing a lasso around it, pulling it close enough, and then punching it in the face.

Soul's shoes scuffed the school halls as he hastily made his way from the balcony towards his locker, his face pink and blushing as he thought, once again, about Maka. She seemed friendly enough, she defiantly didn't hate him or else why would she let him live in her house? He pulled out some meaningless books that he didn't care about and got ready for his next class, science with ; Maka was in that class. Damn.

His legs felt like they had 20 pound weights strapped to them as he inched towards the doorway of science lab A; he had to find a seat somewhere away from Blackstar, Kid and Maka. Especially Maka.

As he entered the room, it looked empty enough, some people in the back sitting together discussing what sounded like homework…how nerdy, but what better way to get away from the rest of the class. As he approached the three pocket protector, bottle glasses nerd trio, he stopped, hearing an all too annoying voice that belonged to none other than Blackstar.

Shit.

He froze. What the hell was he supposed to do? Hide from Blackstar with a bunch of nerds? Or lie and say he was going to sharpen his pencil, and then have to tell Blackstar that he was now living with Maka, which would mean the whole school would know by tomorrow. Choices like these were so un-cool.

Soul quickly ran over to where the nerds sat and hid behind one of them, lowering his head onto the desk with a small _thud._ One with awkward glasses that looked as if they had horns sticking out on the sides turned around and gave him a weird look while adjusting his mammoth glasses. "Soul was it? What do you think you're doing…you're not nearly smart enough to sit with us." His snob friends giggled. "None of your damn business, and if you're smart you'll forget I'm even sitting here." Soul said, obviously tested by the nerd's choice of words. Right now was just not the time for bullshit.

"Excuse me? Do you want to say that again?" the nerd mocked while standing up, immediately followed by Soul's fist slamming upwards on the boys chin, causing a shattering sound coming from inside his mouth. The kid flew backwards and off his chair, landing roughly on the tiled floor below. His mouth started to bleed as he tried to crack his jaw into place without screaming for his mother. At that moment, Soul's anger drained fully and was replaced by satisfaction. That snot-nosed brat; now dare he insult him for just sitting?

"What's going on?" the teacher practically yelled from across the room; judging by the look on his face, he was also ready to punch someone. "That idiot just gave me an uppercut for asking what he was doing!" he lied, yelling it loud enough for Soul to hear. Soul stood up and walked over to the crumpled body, watching the brat on the floor cringe as he came closer. "He called me stupid and told me I couldn't sit by them because I was in idiot." Soul huffed in his own defense, not intimidated at all by the nerd and teacher staring holes through him; If he was good at something, it was keeping his cool…most of the time.

"Soul, you should have detention after school. But since you're a new student, you get a warning. If you don't start behaving you're getting double the homework and detention during lunch hours for a week." He doctor said, a glint reflecting off his coke bottle glasses. "Whatever." Soul muttered as he shuffled back to his desk.

After science, the last period was Physical Education. Soul had gotten on his gym strip which he hated wearing due to the baggy burgundy pants and ugly gray t-shirt that had the school team logo on it, a weapon and its meister. It wasn't a certain person holding a certain weapon, just a blur of a human and a weapon. Soul thought it was ugly.

As he made his way to the middle of the gym, he felt stressed out. Of what Blackstar had told him, all the eighth graders had gym together. That meant that Maka would be in the class, at the same time, every day. He sat down beside some girls who were obviously interested in him; except the long black haired girl he had seen in the office that morning, and immediately regretted it. "So you're the new kid Soul right?" one asked with a wink, Soul trying to ignore the fact that Maka was walking into the gym right at that moment. "Yeah." Soul muttered with no emotion, getting up and inching towards one of the gym corners to get away from his newly formed fan club. Maka was looking around and saw him standing by himself. She gave him curious look when he pretended to not see her. That pissed her off.

She jogged over to where he was standing and stood in front of him, her face in his. "What are you doing?" he asked provoked by the look on her face; but held back, getting mad at girls is so un-cool. "What are _you_ doing? I waved and you ignored me." She spat.

She had waved?

"Oh, sorry… I've been thinking." He replied while trying to walk away; when had he ever apologized for anything? Guess there's a first for everything. Maka grabbed his arm, stopping him from his little getaway. "Look, if you're worried about the apartment, just come over after school to look, you don't have to move this second." She said with a reassuring smile. "No it's not that, it's not the apartment. I've just never lived with a roommate before and it's going to take some getting used to."

Soul hadn't lied about that, but he had left something out, and that would be that he felt strongly attracted to her and it might be awkward living together. "Oh, well it's just like living with your mom or dad, except that there's no nagging to pick things off the floor when you have roommates…well, except Kid."She chuckled sweetly. Soul nodded, not completely convinced.

"Hurry up you two!" the gym teacher for the afternoon yelled over the loud stomping of feet running laps around the hollow, wood floored room.

Living with Maka? This must be a dream…

Let's hope it's not or I'll be one pissed weapon when I wake up.


	8. Nightmare

After gym was over, Soul made his way to the boy's locker rooms downstairs. On the way he spotted Patty and Kid talking, she was apparently annoying him; by the look on his face, it seemed as if he had seen Excalibur or something. Liz wasn't far behind the pair, her intimidating blue eyes darting every which way; it seemed like she was looking for someone…looking for him.

Soul reached the large wooden doors of the change rooms and quickly slid in. There were a bunch of boys yelling and fighting as usual, but Soul ignored them all. His mind was again on Maka.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, he thought of her doing the same. She didn't have a chest like Tsubaki, but what did he care? She was a girl wasn't she? He imagined her tugging at his gym shorts; them falling freely to the ground as she ran her hands over his lower regions.

Shaking his head, he proceeded to change; he knew he had to stop thinking about her like that or it would just make things harder…many things harder.

He swiftly past the dozens of boys in the cramped sweaty room and hit the door with all his force; if he was even going to start thinking about living with Maka, he had better get a move on. Maka had warned him that she wouldn't stay after school waiting on him for long. He raced down the long confusing halls of the school and came to a skidding halt at his locker; as he grabbed his red backpack, stuffing what little homework he had in it, he glanced down at his watch. It was 3:10; he was already 5 minutes late.

Damnit.

Soul slammed his locker closed and started running towards the front door. He was imagining himself as a cheetah in the hopes that it would make him faster. Just as he started into the height of his sprint, came out of the science lab and Soul ran right into him.

"Ow!" Stein yelled in pain as his buttocks hit the hard tiled floor beneath him. He was going to get it now. "Mr. Eater, what in Shinigami's name are you doing running that fast in the halls?" Stein asked standing to his feet while rubbing his behind. "I'm late, sorry." Soul apologized quickly, his body turning to leave when Stein grabbed him by the wrist. "I'm sorry too Eater, but you're going to have to stay after school for half an hour." He said still rubbing his behind.

"No! I can't; I'll miss Maka and then I won't know where my new apartment is!" Soul protested; trying to yank his wrist out of the young doctor's grasp. "Sorry Soul, next time don't run while I'm around."

Stein leaded the still protesting boy into the office and sat him down on one of the comfortable seats close to the one he sat on that morning. "You'll have to sit here until 3:40; if you want I can get you a book." Stein offered, followed by a nod from Soul. As Stein walked away to get the book, he stood up and looked out the school windows, hoping to see Maka outside waiting; but he saw nothing. She must have gone home. She must have left.

Soul sank down into his chair as Stein walked back into the room with what looked like a fairytale book. "This was just about the only thing I could find that might interest you." He laughed adjusting his glasses and handing the book to the young white haired boy. "Thanks." he muttered.

As Stein walked away, Soul looked at the cover of the big green and gold book; it looked almost as big as dictionary, he had better keep it away from Maka or it might give her some ideas for a new Maka-chop weapon. The front had a layer of dust sprawled across it, but he could make out the faint title underneath; it read "Reason to try." That's a weird name.

He flipped open a few pages and landed on chapter one. It looked okay, not the worst he had ever seen at first glance.

_**Chapter 1 – Glossy Rose Cover**_

_**Her name was Amelia. Blonde flowing hair, beautiful figure, brightest personality. She had it all, friends, family, admirers, lovers and me. Yes, me. I loved that girl, and she broke my heart like it was a delicate glass vase hitting concrete. **_

Soul slammed the book closed; he was wrong, it sounded way too cheesy to read. He set the book down on a coffee the table beside him and leaned his head back into the chair. He had another twenty-five minutes to kill, so might as well sleep.

As he dozed off, he heard the faint sounds of fingers hitting office computer keyboards, staplers and scissors doing their jobs on paper, and the occasional footsteps of teachers going in and out of the room. Having a job must suck. He would much rather sleep all day then do anything else. Finally sleep took him over and he drifted to what seemed like a batter place.

His dream started out with the usual blurry colours and sounds that came with slumber; the random figures floating by and around him. Then he started to make out the people who were so insistent on being seen. First he saw his mother; she was sitting on their family's baby grand piano bench. Then he saw his father lying in bed yelling and coughing that he was hungry. Then his older brother Wes came into the still blurry picture as he smiled and waved. Soul could then see himself standing in the ever so realistic dream. He had his usual smug look on his face, but something was different.

A masked woman invaded the happy scene and sat down across the room. She had an unsettling vibe radiating off of her like he knew her from somewhere; maybe school? The lady stood up and gracefully slid a hunter's knife out of her belt. Soul started to sweat and his panicky voice asked what she was doing as she walked towards his mother. He tried warning his mom by waving his hands and shouting as the lady came closer to his beloved mother.

The stranger proceeded walking until she was standing behind the gorgeous woman in white. Her knife made a slit across his mother's throat; a single stream of blood trickled down the young mother's neck. Soul stared wide eyed as his mother seemed not to notice; she continued laughing with his brother Wes about Soul's sudden panic attack.

The knife slit deeper into the woman's throat and she gagged; but after she seemed back to normal. Soul began to panic and tears formed in his eyes as he screamed for the intruder to stop. He only heard the masked woman give off a low chuckle as she glided the knife over her throat once more, this time going as deep as she could. His mother finally realized what was going on when it was too late, the stranger made a sudden sickening movement that cut all the way through his mother's neck; leaving it dangling from the last section of flesh that hadn't been touched. The beautiful woman gracefully slid off the bench and hit the carpeted floor with a thud.

Soul started screaming and soon his mother was lying in a pool of her own blood. The masked woman made her way to the slightly oversized man in bed; his father. Soul screamed through heavy sobs as he tried running towards the woman who was now so close to the only father he had. Soul's legs were suddenly stuck to the ground; held by what looked like the dried blood of his mother. He looked down to see her pale ivory skin and beautiful white hair soaked in the crimson liquid. Her undead eyes staring up at him from what was left of her head; her hands were tightly wrapped around his ankles and she was crying out his name. Soul howled in fear and tried to shake her off, but the action was useless; the blood around his ankles had dried completely and was now as strong as cement.

He whaled as he watched the masked woman plunged the knife into his father's chest. The chubby man let out a deafening cry of pain as he tried to rip the dagger out of his heart. With every beat, massive amounts of blood squirted out from his heart; the sick sound of the liquid filled his ears as it hit the marble tiled floor of his parent's former bedroom.

A dull musical tone flowed throughout the room as he watched what was left of his father crawling on his hands and knees towards him, his eyes still full of the fear he had felt when the knife had first plunged into his blood circulating vital organ. Soul's horrified gaze traveled from the crumpled man in front of him, to his brother Wes.

Anger flew through him as he watched his elder brother playing his prized, antique violin that had been handed down through their musical family for generations. "Wes!" he screamed as the older white haired boy looked up and gave him a curious look. Soul was tongue tied; what the hell are you supposed to say?

The blood that was holding him in place suddenly started cracking like rice paper. Soul kicked as hard as he could and broke the dried liquid that had chained him to the floor. He ran over to his older brother Wes who was still playing the sad yet dull tune. "Wes, help me!" Soul screamed ; his anger as high as the roof; what the hell was he doing playing the violin while his parents were being killed?

The masked form began laughing like a lunatic; her voice's tone going from being as high as a banshee's to as low as a sick dog's grunt and back again. Soul winced from just the look of her. She seemed so sickeningly familiar it made him want to gag.

Once her psychotic laughing fit was over, all that was heard in the newly silent room was the slow dull tone of Wes's song. The woman's black leather heels made a clicking sound as she headed for the window; her only exit. Soul made a running jump at her but was too late; she had already jumped from the beautifully curtained window and was gone. The white satin drapes of the window whipped around in the summer air; the repulsive smell of the blood still lingering in his nose. He knew they were both gone, no one could survive a powerful weapon like that.

He slowly turned around and saw Wes, a single crystal tear running down his ghostly white cheek; his song still playing for all to hear. Soul grabbed two light cotton blankets and laid them over the two corpses. He was choking in sobs as he watched the last of the fluffy material covering their faces, or what was left of them.

As he walked over to his brother ready to strike him for not at least trying to save one of them, he stopped. He was lucky to still have his brother. His crimson eyes softened as he watched his brother's slim arm moving up and down with the magnificent instrument's bow; the golden horse tail hairs making tiny, delicate squeaks that together comprised a beautifully sad song that brought tears back to Soul's eyes. He knew that tune all too well; his mother and father had composed it when Soul's mother was pregnant with him. It was a sad depressing song; but one that he related to him very well.

Soul slowly walked over to the magnificent black baby grand that shimmered in the dim summer light that seeped in through the window like a golden fog. He quietly sat down and soon started picking up his brother's violins sad, slow beat; recognizing once again the intensity of the song.

Playing an instrument with another person was a lot like soul resonance. Soul blended his music from the piano with his brother's violin sounds; together creating a sorrowful, tainted melody. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold as both brothers shed tears for their parents; every tear landing on each other's instruments with a faint dripping noise.

"Soul." someone whispered quietly through what seemed to be a foggy mist between reality and the dream world. "Soul," The voice sounded more insistent to wake him up. Soul's eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw the person who had put him in here…Stein.

"Are you okay Soul? You've been moaning in your sleep." Stein said patting him on the back. "Yeah, I'm fine; what time is it?" "Right now, it's almost 3:40; you can go now if you want to." Stein smiled, his glasses giving off a brilliant glare that temporarily blinded him. Covering his eyes with his suit's sleeve and nodded. "Thanks doctor." Soul said with a heavy, distressed sigh, suddenly noticing that he had been lightly crying in his sleep. He quickly whipped the salty water off of his face and stood up turning for the door.

"See you tomorrow Soul." Stein called from behind a stalk of papers he was stapling, "Yeah." Soul slowly replied remembering his nightmare; the feeling was bringing all his hurt and pain back again.

Holy shit… what was that about?


	9. Opps! Accidents happen Maka!

Soul stepped out of the office quietly, still shaken by his all too real dream. His legs were wobbly and his breath was irregular. He stopped at a darkened window and looked into it; his face was white and pasty looking, much like a ghosts. He ran his slender fingers through his snow white hair and sighed. Now he had nowhere to go now since Maka had most likely left without him. His black leather shoes clicked down the school's main hall as he watched himself through the mirror. His eyes were lazy and tired but they still had an uneasy look to them. He got to the main doors and took a deep breath. His hand slid down to the big golden handle and he yanked at it with great force. The doors flew open like nothing and his lanky body slid through.

"Soul; where in Shinigami's name were you!" Maka called from the left of him. His head jerked around and he saw her with her hands on her hips. "Maka!" Soul called out happily. It caught her off guard, but she regained her angry posture within no time. "I'm sorry, I was running through the halls to catch you and I ran right into Stein." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah right." Maka said, her hands falling from her hips, her body headed for the stairs towards their apartment. "Oi, Maka, you're going the wrong way." He said, motioning for her to follow him. "What do you mean I'm going the wrong way?" she huffed, turning towards Soul. "Just follow me."

Maka and Soul walked down the staircase to the left of the main doors towards the parking lot. Once at the bottom, Soul fumbled for his keys inside his suit; Maka watching him carefully. He pulled the jingling mess out of his pocket and approached his orange bike.

"This- this is your bike?" she asked like it was almost too much to hope for; he had the feeling that she would be using it a lot in the future. "Yeah." He smiled while sticking one of the silver keys into the ignition. The orange beast came to life in purring and choking fits. Soul pulled off his suit so that he was only wearing his dress shirt, and threw his right leg over the seat; he held his hand out for Maka. She took it and threw her leg over the seat. Soul caught a glimpse of her underwear as her skirt flew up in the air and he nearly fainted off his bike, it excited him so much so that he had to mentally calm himself down.

His eyes lit up as her body slid closer to his on the leather seat. He could hear her asking him if they were ever going to go, but the words didn't really register. He was too focused on her sweaty body pressed to his, her slender arms wrapped tightly around his chest; her sent filling his nose. She might not have the chest that Tsubaki had, but she still had a chest, and it was pressed up ageist his body.

He was defiantly going to like using his bike for school every morning. She got to hold tight to him every school day. It was perfect! And if he, on the off chance, got hard, she wouldn't see, couldn't see! Even better!

The sun beat down on their backs as Soul finally got a hold of himself and began pulling out of the parking lot. Her slim fingers held tighter to his chest as they got out on the street; Maka gave him directions on where to go and the faster the bike got, the more he felt he could concentrate on the road ahead of him; he would have to or he might hit a car going the wrong way; but her touch was so distracting and all he could think about was how long until the apartment; he really didn't want the ride to end.

They finally arrived at the building Soul would have to call home for now on, and parked the bike in front of the rustic, yet beautiful building. His bike was small enough to fit in places cars couldn't so he parked the orange beast in the ally to their right. As Maka stood up, cool air sent shivers throughout his body as he realized that that he and Maka had been sweating heavily together; Soul was sure the weather wasn't hot enough to make them sweat so bad that their clothes were soaking… maybe she was nervous because of his driving? Was he going too fast? He couldn't say, he had hardly paid attention to where he was going while her beautiful slim body was pressed so close to his.

They both walked up the first flight of stairs and then the second until they were inside through the massive glass doors. The interior wasn't bad, it had some old curtains and the carpet was an ugly red and brown, but all in all, it wasn't the worst he had ever seen. His fingers were fumbling around in his pockets as his slouched figure crawled to a stop in front of the elevator. Soul looked slowly towards Maka, his red eyes were curious as to what her green ones were looking at; and then he caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She blushed heavily as the elevator door made a clinging sound and its metal doors cracked opened widely.

They stepped onto the elevator and sooner than expected, they were both standing in front of the apartment door. Maka pulled out a small chain of keys, about two or three on the silver loop, and stuck one into the door's keyhole. The small piece of metal jangled and soon he and Maka were stepping inside the apartment.

Soul looked wide eyed around the apartment, his curiosity taking over him making Maka laugh, he looked like he had never seen a house before. He and Maka walked around the apartment and Soul immediately decided that this was his new home. He plopped on the couch in front of the TV and turned on the sports channel; he never really liked sports, but he thought it was manly to watch them, so there he was, watching soccer.

"You like Soccer?" Maka said eyeing him suspiciously. "Yeah, it's ok, I like football better though."

Maka walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of mugs and the instant hot chocolate out of the cupboard.

'Here I am, making coffee for my new roomy after I said I wouldn't cook for him!' Maka thought bitterly. 'Maybe I should cook breakfast every day, and dinner too!' Walking over to the sink, she filled the cups up with the hot, fresh water and poured the silver packets of chocolate powder into the mix. Stirring them with a silver spoon, Maka watched Soul closely. His head was propped up with his left arm, his right arm on his thigh as he lay sprawled out on the orange sofa; a small amount of drool dribbled down his chin.

That's kind of hot.

Shaking her head in disgust of what she had just thought, she threw the spoon into the sink and proceeded to walk over to the strange boy that was lying on her couch.

What the hell Maka! Get a hold of yourself, she screamed inside her head. Since when do I find white haired boys with crazy teeth and drool running down their faces sexy?

She nervously handed the white mug to her partner and sat down beside him; he sat up from his lying position and took the mug out of her hands. The silence was killing her, all she heard was this boy beside her, slurping up the chocolate drink in complete comfort, as where she was sitting on the edge of the couch sipping the hot drink slowly and nervously; she had never actually had a roommate before…this is going to take some getting used to.

"Oi Maka, I'm finished." Soul said shoving the cup in her face, causing her to yip in surprise and drop her own mug in her lap. "Oww!" Maka cried as the mug fell to her feet; the drink all over her uniform. Soul seemed surprised and immediately shot out of his seat and knelt down on his one knee to see if she was okay.

"SOUL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Maka screamed in anger; her yellow and white shirt had been covered in the hot drink and was now a light brown in colour. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Soul screamed lying. "Didn't see me? What kind of lie is that! I WAS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE YOU." Maka said storming out of the living room and into her own room; the door slamming off its hinges on her way out.

Shit. What the hell WAS he doing?

Soul picked the cup lying on the ground up and sighed; I'm such an idiot, he thought. He threw the cups in the sink and boosted himself up to sit on the counter. "Soul, don't look!" Maka called from her room. Soul looked away and heard footsteps from Maka's room to the bathroom, followed by another slam.

'Women.' Soul he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Maka, I'm sorry!" he called from the kitchen, his fingers forming into balls; it wasn't even his fault, she should have been looking… "Okay, maybe it was my fault." Soul admitted quietly. Soul hopped off the counter and walked to the bathroom door and listened for Maka, there was no sound.

"Maka are you in there?" Soul asked, knocking on the door with his knuckles. There was no reply, just silence. "Maka I know you're in there.' Soul laughed playfully, his fingers tapping on the door again. Soul heard a small huff coming from behind the door and a grin spread across his face.

That Maka, she never gives up, does she?

The sound of water behind the door filled his ears and he heard her stained clothes hit the floor. He straightened out and turned his body so that his back was to the door. He slowly slid down the entrance to the bathroom and sighed. 'This is defiantly going to be fun living with her.' Soul thought sarcastically, his small smiled still plastered on his face as he closed his eyes to sleep, still leaned up ageist the door.

I could learn to like this girl…Oh who am I kidding? I already do. Absolutely.


	10. Hugs

Soul woke up to a loud thud followed by a crashing sound by his ears. He quickly sat up and realized that he had dozed off. The noise was coming from behind him; through the bathroom door he heard her curse. He shot to his feet and crashed his knuckles to the door.

"Maka, are you alright?" he called, but was replied by only a muffled noise that he couldn't quite make out. Why did they have to make these doors so damn thick?

Soul, now beyond worried, headed for Maka's room in a heated panic. He fumbled around for something strong enough to break a wooden door with, and came up with almost nothing. There was a small coat hanger that he guessed was used to hang her beloved black trench coat on, a lamp that she used to read her thousands of books that were so neatly stacked on her bookshelf, and a broom, all choices he didn't like the look of, but in this situation, he didn't know if he had a choice.

He grabbed the coat hanger and headed for the bathroom, a feeling of sickness and worry deep in his gut. Once at the door, he readied himself, but stopped.

What if she's fine? How do I know she's hurt? She could just have dropped something. Maybe this isn't such a good idea…no. She might be hurt, dead! I have to do this.

Soul took a deep breath, sunk his feet into the carpet and shoved the wooden coat hanger into the door with all the force he could summon. It only took one blow and the door flew open like nothing and the steam from her shower hit his eyes causing him to squint. Soul couldn't see very well inside the tiled bathroom, only the faint figure of Maka.

"Maka, are you okay- "AHHH!" Maka screamed at the top of her lunges wrapping a towel around her body in a panic and gave Soul a Maka-chop with her bare hands. "What the hell Maka!" Soul screamed crumbling to the ground as Maka jumped into the shower and hid behind the curtains. "Soul…" Maka said darkly, her face completely hidden behind the curtain.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She screamed, hiding herself further in the shower curtains. "I thought you were hurt!" he blushed rubbing his pounding head. "I'm fine, now get OUT!" She said waving her arms in fury.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Soul moaned, crawling off the floor and inching towards the door. "HURRY UP!" She screamed behind him.

He had time only to growl and yawn to try and cover up his embarrassment, but it was too late, it had already sunk in, big time. He had only wanted to see if she was okay, I mean that's harmless right?

Soul shook his head and closed the door behind him. Of course it's not harmless, why would she believe him that he was just checking if she was okay? He was male wasn't he? All signs pointed to him being a huge pervert.

Soul walked to the living room and sat in front of the TV. He scavenged through some of the channels but came up with nothing. From one through four-hundred, there was nothing but boring girly shows such as The Desperate House Wives, Martha Stewart and Glee.

His fingers were getting tired of channel surfing, especially when all the shows being showed at the time were the stupidest things he had ever seen in his life. Soul could feel himself getting frustrated; since when did they do re-runs of The Last Song ALL DAY?

Soul barely gave up until he saw what was on that screen. It was for adults only, if you know what I'm saying. No one his age would watch such an explicit piece of garbage. His fingers twitched on the button to change the absolute dirty embarrassment of the human race, but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the screen.

"Soul, are you still here?" Maka called exiting the bathroom. "Shit." Soul muttered. "Yeah I'm still here, you need me?" he asked hitting the power button as fast as he could. "Yeah, will you go get some blankets and pillows from your apartment? You're going to need them if you want to stay warm tonight." Soul, still shaky from the program he had seen on TV nodded slowly and headed for the door. Once out of the roomy apartment, Maka walked towards the TV wondering what shook him up so bad.

She slowly sat down, nervous as to what he had seen, and clicked the power button.

"That's it?" Maka said throwing her hands up into the air. She walked irritated to her room and slammed the door; Oprah still talking loudly on the television and shoving her opinions down the throats of her guest stars.

As Soul walked back to his mansion, he thought of what had happened earlier, the whole 'I saw Maka naked!' thing. The thought made him blush. He hadn't really seen her completely naked, the steam had covered most of her womanly parts. But he had seen her butt when she jumped into the bathtub, and quite frankly he liked what he saw.

Soul shook his head and concentrated on the road before him, if he kept thinking about their little… incident…he knew his pants would get tight; too tight for his liking. Then he would have to take his pants off- and he really didn't want that to happen.

As Soul slowed to a stop in front of the huge metal bars that surrounded his family mansion, it reminded him of a prison yard, and the damage from the wind, rain, snow, and hail made it look all the more convincing. He noted that the movers had already been there, judging by the broken windows and trampled roses. That which meant that they most likely moved his junk to the school since his address was long gone.

He slipped his hand inside his pocket and found his keys, placing them in the huge padlock and sighed, pushing the squeaking monsters of iron aside and stepped on the finely layered white pebbles that surrounded the castle looking building.

The sky above had hints of blue and gray painted across it, giving it a cold yet peaceful and reassuring look. The wind was picking up, but due to the season, the air was warm… much like tornado weather.

He opened the large oak doors and stepped into an unlit, dingy corridor. It had a familiar ring to it; most would agree it wasn't the most pleasant feeling house, but he knew it, and that reassured him. He made his way across the checker board floor and up a long set of red carpeted stairs.

It had the same smell, like dust and molding books. He was, again, used to it, and it made him think back on when he was a child reading in his father's study, even though he wasn't able to read at the time. He had always gotten in trouble for being there without permission, but he loved that room. He had been sneaking into it for as long as he could remember.

Soul made his way down his late family's concert hall connecting to his bedroom and finally made his way to his bed. He sat down and gazed out his lonely window at the sunset. It looked as if it was going to rain though the sun was still peeking over the horizon.

His long musical fingers clutched the silk and satin sheets of his bed tightly; it was all too familiar to him, he didn't want to leave, not in a million years. This was the room he grew up in! It had too many memories to completely let go.

Feeling foolish for being saddened by being in the very room he had grown up in, Soul whipped a lonely tear that made its way from his lazy, still emotionless eyes and reached under his bed. He fumbled around the dust covered hardwood and pulled out a box. Slowly he took out each item; a lace trimmed card with his mother and father's handwriting, a book his mother used to read to him, Alice in Wonderland, and his father's wedding band. He felt awkward looking at the old remainders of his past, but he felt the need to bring them back…at least once.

Suddenly, Soul heard a loud bang coming from down the hall and shot to his feet. Quickly scooping up the little items, he stormed out of his room. He might have lost the house, but it was still his in his heart and he was going to protect it no matter what.

"Who's there?" Soul yelled once in the main hall, but was greeted with only silence. Panic building inside him, he swiftly transformed his left arm into a red and black blade, a power he and his fellow weapon classmates felt natural when threatened.

He heard a rustle near the door and a loud crack, signaling to him that the perpetrator was making his - or for that matter, her getaway. Soul dashed towards the door and caught a blurry glimpse of what looked like a woman with blonde hair running as fast as she could away from the building.

Maka!

Soul made his way down the stairs leading to the front door of the mansion, skipping two to three steps at a time in the hopes of catching her. He rounded his way through the garden and out the large metal gates, on to the street at full speed. "Maka wait!" Soul shouted as the first round of raindrops lightly pelted his face.

She stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her name being called. Her head whipped around and the hood of her coat caught in the wind flowing through her sandy blonde hair. "Soul I didn't see you there!" She said laughing nervously. "Yeah right." He said catching his breath and slowly walking up to her. "What's up with you lately, Maka?" "Nothing." She spat. "I was just checking if you were alright." She said blushing and stomped off. "Maka wait! I was just worried about you." He said chasing after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into an unexpected hug.

The two stayed like that for a while, taking in each other's sent and touch. They just couldn't break away from each other, both unconsciously loving ever second of it. Their breathing began to synchronize in harmony with each other. Oh god he wanted this so last-

"Ohhhhh, look at these love birds over here Tsubaki!" A loud booming, yet laughing voice came from behind a bush. "Blackstar be quiet!" a hushed voice scolded harshly. "What the hell is going on?" Soul practically screamed, breaking the hug and storming over to the couple of peeping toms.

Maka started laughing. She didn't know why since this was one of the most embarrassing things ever to happen to her, but she started laughing. No, more like hysterically laughing as Soul clobbered Blackstar and Tsubaki tried to whip an embarrassed blush off her china doll face.

O Soul…why do you have to be so 'un-cool.'? Maka smiled to herself. I guess this is why I partnered up with you. You make me laugh. I guess I…maybe I… no it can't be. I don't love you! I just met you!

Just as she looked up from her train of thought, she saw Soul grinning at her from a distance, still pounding Blackstar into the ground.

Okay, maybe I like you. But just a little bit! … Oh who am I kidding? I do like you…a lot.


	11. Why are your pants down!

Soul threw himself on Maka's orange couch with a crash. His lazy eyes were lit with amusement; Maka could have sworn she heard him yip in the hallway. She rolled her green eyes and headed for their small, white kitchen for a sandwich.

Her eyes, like they always did, trailed over to where Soul was on the couch. His foot was over the back and it seemed as though he was living in a bachelor pad with no consideration that that was her furniture. She slaved over all her things to keep them clean and clear of scratches, she would be damned to change her ritual because of him.

"Soul, get your feet off my couch!" she called from inside the fridge. He chuckled and threw his other leg over the back. "You idiot, I didn't pay two hundred bucks at the furniture store for you to wreck everything!" she fumed staring a hole through his face.

"Fine, but I want you to know that soon this will be our furniture, not just yours." he grinned, throwing his feet off the top of the couch and sat into a normal sitting position. "Like hell it will be." She said trying to hide a small smile that insisted to show on her face. "Whatever. You're so un-cool." He said playfully, Maka smiled an innocent smile back to him.

But she was far from innocent, very far. She had been planning practical jokes to play on him since science, language arts and social studies during school hours after lunch. When she was supposed to be working, she was doodling funny pranks and jotting down witty comebacks for his sarcasm; she knew very well that he was talented in the art of the 'come backs', and she was never one to lose, especially in a fight.

She usually paid the closest attention to her teachers and fellow students, but today was different. She had a strange craving to be bad – If you could call 'bad', hiding a whoopee cushion under Soul's seat at dinner.

It was going to be weird living with a boy, that's for sure. He had already started acting like her roomy apartment was his; what would she do if one of her friends wanted to sleep over? Ah, who was she kidding? They would love having Soul there…especially his newly formed fan club. Why did it seem like everyone in the world liked Soul?

Couldn't I just have him to myself – no Maka. That's not the way to think, not at all. He's my friend, not my boyfriend. As much as you would like that – I mean not like that, he isn't yours - especially when you're a flat chest.

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on what she had been thinking about earlier. What would happen if one of her friends, like Tsubaki, came over for tea and he had left the seat of the toilet up? What would she think? And what would happen if there was an upcoming test and Soul wanted to watch a football game and scream his lunges out like all boys did?

Maka closed her door and sighed. This was all so sudden; she didn't know what to make of it all. Pulling up a rolling chair, much like Stein's, she opened up her lap top and looked around the internet for something to do. When she found nothing, she looked around her room. She didn't have any sort of test. She was free from the unholy grasp known as homework – for now –, and she had read every book in her room.

A diary!

Maka sprang off her chair like a cat and landed on her nearby bed. She had kept a diary when she was littler, but had stopped when she was ten or so. Her pink and purple diary on her bookshelf had reminded her of diary keeping; she hadn't thought about it for a long time, school had kept her studying until all hours of the night and she just didn't have the time. But now that she was on top of her class –other than Ox, they were ALWAYS tired in every subject- she thought that keeping a diary would help ease the tension of a new, cute…male… roommate.

Maka dug through her drawers and found a pencil and eraser. Her first thoughts were to apologize, mostly to herself, that she hadn't kept a diary in so long, but that seemed silly to her. She had been studying! That's good right? You're only in school once… that is if you do it right. And she defiantly was doing it right…right?

'Maybe that's why Soul is here… to teach me how to have fun. Sure studying is fun, beating Ox is defiantly fun, but most people think of that as being nerdy.' She frowned. 'Oh, who cares.'

Maka gently pressed her pencil to the paper of her new black leather diary and started her beautiful, flawless handwriting that her father was oh so proud of. The first thing she did was write her name in the front, and a warning to Soul NOT to look in it. Maka had seen enough movies to know that boys snooped in diaries, and that diaries were always kept in underwear drawers. So cliché.

Maka then flipped to the first page and took note that the pattern on the paper was a cute shade of pink with hearts and butterflies imprinted on it. Again, so cliché.

September 4th, 2007. Monday

Dear Diary –

I know I haven't written in a diary for a long time, but the truth is, I just didn't have the time. Like always, I've gotten excellent grades in every subject, and I'm at the top of my class…my school for that matter…even music, oh god the horror. My clarinet skills are not the best to put it lightly. Even then, my teachers love me and I try my hardest.

So I met this guy…his name is Soul. Soul Eater…weird huh? He has snow white hard and sharp pointy teeth like a monster. I think it's cute. His stupid looking grin puts a smile on my face every time. I'm not yet sure if I like him as much as it sounds, I am an over antagonist, but the fact that I get butterflies when I'm near him is a sure fire sign that I might have feelings for him. But I've only known him for one day! That's not a lot. Oh yeah, and another thing…he's my new roommate. Yeah. How did I get tired up in that mess you might be wondering? Well, it's a simple answer actually, Kid. I swear he could sell ice to an Eskimo. And it didn't help that Soul has just about the hottest face I've ever seen. Just thinking about him gives my goose bumps. I know that sounds silly, but it's true… I'm just worried that he'll turn out to be a… well a… to put it bluntly, a man whore. He is cute, and cute boys are always trouble, as mama would say.

I should go, Soul is probably wrecking more furniture. Hopefully I'll write again tomorrow…if not, just assume that Soul did something stupid and I'm yelling at him.

Goodnight, Maka.

Closing her diary, Maka heaved out a sigh. Her hand was throbbing in pain from hand writing. But her mother had always taught her that handwriting was like a graceful dance with your hand, and her dad had always found it adorable so she had gotten used to it.

She heard Soul in the hallway – thinking back to dinner, she got off her bed and opened her door to the hallways. Sure enough, Soul was standing in the hallway looking like an idiot. His white hair was prickly like a porcupine underneath the sheets that covered his head.

Geez Soul has spiky hair; I can see the outlines of his hair from under the sheets. I wonder if he used a gallon of hairspray every day? Probably. No one's hair is that crazy spiky.

"Do you use a mountain of hair spray everyday or something, Soul?" She laughed, pulling the sheets off of his head. "No. It's just like this." He replied yanking the sheets out of her hand. "Hey!" she squealed playfully, trying to yank the sheets back but was stopped by Soul's rough hands gripping the material as strong as he could. A few seconds went by, both realizing they were flirting with each other, but being the stubborn people they were, refused to let go. "You're not going to budge, are you?" he smiled a sharp grin. "Nope, you?" "Not a chance." Pouting, Maka ripped the sheets back, freeing them from Soul's grip. "Aha! I told you I'm stronger than you!" she shouted triumphantly. "You never said that, and no, actually you're not."

He smiled. "Oh yeah? You want to bet?" she challenged. "You're on." Soul grabbed the sheets back and started running for the living room, Maka hot in his heels. Soul stopped to turn around and surrender, realizing that what they were doing was stupid, and Maka slammed right into his back. The two crashed to the hardwood floor with a large bang, Maka on top of Soul.

Soul immediately realized there was something wrong with that was going on. Maka's flat chest on top of his? Is this really happening? Soul, panicked, mumbled out "sorry," and tried to get up. Maka's body thumped to the floor and in a daze she stood, her face redder then a tomato.

'Now I really did it.' Soul thought worried for his personal safety. He stood awkwardly to his feet and started his apologizing binge. "Maka, I'm so sorry." He started begging for mercy, but she stopped him by putting her index finger onto his lips. "Don't worry about it, Soul." She smiled - her face still red with blushing. She walked out of the room and into her room.

Did that really just happen? Damn it, why did it have to end? Oh yeah, I pushed her to the floor, right. Why does everything go wrong! I finally get what I want and then I push her away.

Soul strode into their kitchen with a brand new wave of disappointment. Quite frankly, he felt extremely horny now and this disappointment was ruining everything. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. He was never a fan of tap water, but he needed something to distract him from Maka, anything at all. Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. He felt his pants getting tight in his lower region. Embarrassed, he fled to his room and slammed the door, maybe a little too loudly.

He sat on his bed and pulled his pants roughly to the floor to check what was really going on down there. To his surprise and dismay, there was a tent in his boxers indicating that he really did like Maka. "Shit!" he cursed. Why now? Why like this?

Just as he was pulling his legs through his pants, Maka opened the door roughly. "Soul, don't slam the door like that! There are people living under us - …Soul…what the hell are you doing?" she asked, her eyes glued to the bulge underneath his blue boxers.

Practically screaming, he flipped onto his bed stomach down. "Um Soul, I asked, what do you think you're doing?" she asked more angry then before. Soul had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? Oh nothing Maka, it's just when you landed on top of me you gave me a complete boner. And then I went into my room to look at it. Yeah right.

"Nothing, leave Maka, now!" he pleaded desperately. Maka, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing if she hadn't stepped into the room, threw one of her school text books at his head in anger. She slammed the door, in spite of her warning to him about people living underneath them. The text book hit the wall beside him – obviously her anger had affected her aim.

Everything looked bad – of course he wasn't going to… at the thought of their encounter, but everything looked so bad that he couldn't possibly think of a way to fix it, or at least convince Maka it was all a misunderstanding.

Why do things like this always happen RIGHT when I think I have a chance with her. It's not fair!

The rest of the night was spent tying to ignore his little buddy's cries for pleasure. Frankly, if Maka knew what he was going through, she wouldn't be as mad at him. Oh how was he kidding? She would only be angrier.

God, I hate puberty!


	12. Emotional Whiplash

Maka woke to a low rumble in the sky. Rubbing her sleep swollen eyes, she looked at her bright red alarm clock. The numbers flashed 3:21 AM in neon green. Moaning in repulse, she rolled herself out of bed and slid onto the floor. The rug smooched underneath her weight and burned her cheek as she slid to a stop.

_Another restless night_, she thought bitterly to herself.

Slowly, she picked herself off the ground –barely- and moved toward her bedroom door. Cracking her it open slightly, she took a look around the empty kitchen across the hall from her room. It was pretty – the sky was red-brown above her and gave the kitchen a spooky, unsettling feel.

Maka tiptoed into the white kitchen - but froze. Snoring sounded the dead silent room and her head suddenly pounded with the memories of that afternoon. Another frustrated sigh escaped her dry throat. She had fallen asleep so angry it had made her cry, leaving her eyes irritated and puffy. She made her way slowly over to the sink with a brand new reason to be angry.

_This really isn't my day, is it?_

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water, another loud crack shook the night sky and the rain continued to pat on her window. She had never been fond of rain – it used to scare her when she was little. She would run crying to Spirit whenever it came around, which was not often for Death City, being in Nevada and all.

Another crack sounded and Maka cringed. Suddenly she didn't feel so tired – she realized that she was restless. She had slept the past ten hours and she needed something to do – _something_…_anything _at _all_.

Then she got an idea. Soul's snoring must have woken her up, right? Why not wake him up… just for enjoyment? She wouldn't be doing anything dirty handed if it was a… _mistake_…right?

She felt a sly smile cross her face, but quickly wiped it away. She was doing this by accident. She scooted to the living room and grabbed the television remote. She nearly busted the volume button on the controller and cranked the volume to seventy-five present. That's totally harmless, right? She then moved to the kitchen and turned all the lights on, even though they directed right to Soul's bedroom door. She raced to her own room and grabbed her red alarm clock with the neon green numbers. It had a radio set up to it, which after she plugged it in, turned it up fairly high.

The hyper music bounced around the room and the low beat made her want to dance - not enough though. She slid around the kitchen in her socks to the beat of the fairly loud song, grabbing different items for baking with.

She heard Soul moan loudly in the other room, but go silent. Smirking, she cranked the radio that much higher. She floated around the room listening to the upbeat music – pots and pans hitting the stove on her way. She flew over to the pantry and grabbed chocolate cake mix, and then skated over to the fridge, grabbing milk and eggs - including all the necessaries for cakes, such as whipped cream and sprinkles.

Suddenly, the music changed stations over to Coldplay. Maka jerked her head around to meet Soul's lazy red eyes. He stood by the radio across from her in his boxers and wool socks, his gaze menacingly irritated.

"Soul!" Maka chirped innocently, trying to sound surprised that he had gotten up after all that noise. "Morning." He grumbled like an old grizzly making his way over to the television. "What are you doing up?" She asked innocently. "What do you think?" he muttered darkly through the pillow that was now covering his face to hide his ears from the blasting television. As he was turning the volume down, he shot her a look. "And why the heck is the television on so loud?" She fumbled with the lace on her nightgown."No reason really…"

He walked over to where she was standing, still in his socks and underwear – which made Maka feel slightly uncomfortable for understandable reasons – and crouched down. Maka immediately felt horribly embarrassed, as his head was so close to her legs.

Her little night gown was awfully revealing, and him being so close to her made her feel slightly…awkward – but he didn't look anywhere but the floor as he stood upright again, towering a half a foot over her head and handed her a spoon. "You dropped this." Soul said tonelessly. "And what the heck is all this stuff doing out for?" He looked around, slightly disapproving.

"Well I _was _going to make a cake this morning since your snoring woke me up, but I don't know what I want to do anymore." Maka stood there, trying hard not to look like a creep for staring at his naked chest, when Soul started chuckling.

"Maka, go to back sleep – I'll try not to snore _too_ loud." He emphasized. Maka trailed her eyes slowly up to his face –with difficulty, considering he was the most beautiful male in the room, school, and possibly all of Death City- and his face which still looked disapproving, now a trace of irritation and tiredness in it. "Maybe your right…" Maka sighed. "I guess a cake at this time would be stupid."

Maka began putting pots back under the stove when she felt Soul's muscular arm reaching over her shoulder, heads touching side by side, butting away a tiny pot. He was right behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and his bare chest covering all her back, which was only protected from nakedness by a layer of thin material.

After he put the pot under the stove, he stopped. He seemed wanting to stay like that longer then friends should have normally wanted to. "Maka…" he muttered in her ear, making her shiver. He trailed his hands to her waist and stood her up. She turned around with a bright pink blush on her face to see that his face was the same color as hers.

They stood there for a moment, Maka suddenly feeling okay with staring at his bare chest, when he turned away. "Night." He muttered. "Wait!" she called, "what were you going to say?" He turned around again, his face with possibly the biggest blush she had ever seen on a boy, and replied "…never mind."

She stood there for a moment, watching him disappear into his room and shut the door with more force that was needed, and frowned. What was he going to say to her? She didn't know. Maka forgot about the mess in the kitchen, turning off the lights - a wave of disappointment washing though her and shut her own door with the same force Soul had. She zombied over to her bed and flopped, causing her blankets to completely fall onto the floor, a few of her text books fell along with the blankets making a _thud_ noise, making her wince. It was 3:50 in the morning and she had nothing to do but think - or sleep- but sleep didn't feel like an option at the moment.

'Boys are such moronic losers….' She thought bitterly, but then her mind trailed to his bare chest, and unwillingly, their crash on the floor, and she completely forgot her anger. She couldn't deny that she liked him any longer, but his constant mood swings were giving her severe emotional whip lash. She had no bloody idea what he wanted…or what she wanted, now that she thought about it. He was her weapon, and she was his meister, and she loved him, and he loved hurting her… or it seemed like it anyway.

That's when the tears started in her eyes. She had no mother around and her she hated her dad – so it was only, "Soul and Maka." She said out loud – just to try it out. She liked the sound of their names together. She didn't want to be alone any longer…she would explode. Maka wiped her eyes and turned over, shivering slightly. 'If Soul was here, he could keep me warm.'

The thought made her feel hollow inside. 'If he was here, I could kiss him…' that thought seemed to empty all she had left of self composer. She started whimpering in her pillow – she had never had a boyfriend before and she was longing to know what it was like to kiss a boy…but it all came back to her body. She was called a 'flat chest' so many times that she had began to think that she would never grow…she even tried stuffing tissues into her bra when Soul and her went to the school dance before they had the fight with the Kishin - but abruptly stopped when she heard Soul's door open.

Her eyes closed as tightly as she could manage without looking suspicious and listened. Soul opened the door slightly and lingered there for a moment, testing if she was awake, and then moved into the room.

Soul sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. She could feel his red eyes on her and it made her feel wary… self-conscious. He crawled to the other side of the bed and lay down so that they're backs were towards each other. Maka's heat rate started to increase as he rolled over to face her. She pretended to sigh in her sleep and curled herself into a tight ball, feeling _very_ uncomfortable.

She expected Soul to go to sleep, or better yet, leave, but instead, after a moment of looking at her, he whispered her name. "Maka…" – it echoed around her room, and the sound of his voice calling her name made her smile.

She faked a tired moan and rubbed her eyes – "Soul? Is that you?" But he just looked at her with a glint in his eyes. The room started getting hotter than it should have been on any other normal night. He inched closer and she sat up, instinctively wrapping her arms around her legs in a defensive position – she wasn't good with boys. He crawled in front of her and then leaned in to hug her. It made her shutter – the sheer hotness of their bodies pressed together made her want to moan into his white hair – which she suppressed-, when suddenly she realized that he looked as if he was…crying

"S-soul?" Maka uttered completely disturbed. The moonlight shown down through the high windows of Maka's room, and confirmed his crying – the light reflected off of his tears, making them little shining crystals.

"Maka…I-I…" he trailed off, leaning away and wiping his eyes. He wasn't crying a waterfall or anything, but a few tears had escaped his eyes – and that was enough to make Maka just as distressed. She turned toward her night table and turned the lamp on.

"Soul…what's wrong?" she asked in the bravest voice she could monger up. "I…I just kind off….o' man this is so stupid." He said turning away, obviously not wanting to continue. Unluckily for Soul, Maka wasn't really a person to be thrown off of a subject – especially not something like why he was crying.  
"Soul, look…you can tell me anything… I'm your meister, remember?" she piped, trying feebly to cheer him up. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes – she felt electricity run through her body and immediately knew that this was going to be very important.

"Maka…I really don't know why I was tearing up," he muttered "– so un-cool – but I really need to tell you something…I need to tell you that I – I…- and then he choked up. He pounced off of the bed, out the door, shutting it on the way, and then slammed his own door.

Maka sat there for a moment and then stood up. She opened her door and then walked over to his door and knocked lightly. When she got no answer, she went ahead and opened the door anyway. She had never really been inside of Soul's room before, with the exception of laundry, but right now it had a pang in the air of intensity and anxiety.

She tip toed over to where he was sitting on the edge of his bed – she didn't really know why she was tip toeing- and poked his shoulder as she sat down; it was four in the morning and quite frankly she was getting tired of this cat and mouse act between them. She wanted answers. Needed answers.

"Look Maka, I'll save you time right now – I don't want to talk to you about anything, so get out." Soul looked up and met her concerned gaze with a ferocious look. He was furious and she had absolutely no idea why. His crimson red eyes were glowing and violent – it scared her like crazy.

Maka, being Maka, met his gaze almost instantly. "What the hell do you mean '_get out.'? _I came in here to see if you're alright and this is what you say? You've been having mood flashes all day – what's your problem?" she said in a voice like a crescendo – getting louder and more vigilant as the sentence went on. She could feel her throat swell with angry as he said nothing and told her to get out again. "Really Soul, what's bothering you lately? You're ticking me off!" she barked. Soul stood up, his towering figure somewhat intimidating, and pointed at the door.

"Fine, if you really don't want me talking to you anymore," she stormed to the door, "then ignore me all your want to. I don't care anymore." Her voice cracked. His gaze flickered for a moment, but regained its full intensity. She turned on her heel to get a good dig into the carpet and swung the door closed with a slam. The hinges rattled, but she didn't stop until she was in her room. After kicking her dresser with her right foot as hard as she could and cursing Soul, jumped on her bed, and curled up into a tight ball again.

Whatever; I don't need him. He can leave for all I care. Maybe that would fix everything…maybe I should just disappear… and to think…this all started with baking a cake…


	13. Corporal Bacon and First Lieutenant Eggs

Chapter 13

Maka woke up with one leg hanging off of the bed and her neck twisted in the wrong direction. She was momentarily blinded by the flickering of the sun though her windows, hitting her forest green eyes. She winced and sat up, staring at the door. She was half expecting to hear Soul snoring in his room, but only the sound that was heard were her sheets rustling as she stood up.

She crept to the door and opened it slightly; the smell of bacon and eggs attacking her nose instantly, causing her mouth to water like crazy. She was still tired and extremely angry at Soul for last night, but right now she was in a battle – heart versus stomach, and right now her stomach had all the advantages: her fellow followers Corporal Bacon and First Lieutenant Scrambled Eggs were ambushing her senses in a mad attempt to win her mind over.

She used the last of her strength to resist the yummy smelling breakfast –or rather lunch- that was sizzling on the pan only inches away from her reach, but gave up when she couldn't hold back sniffing – the smell was delectable. Bacon and eggs were Maka's two favorite foods – Soul was cheating. He knew she wouldn't…_couldn't_ resist them in the same pan together.

She stepped out of her room and walked into the kitchen with her nose pointed high in the air –partly irritated by the fact that breakfast had lured her out of her room to join him, and partly to get a better whiff of the delicious smelling breakfast- her arms crossed tightly around her chest.

"So you're finally up…" Soul smirked at her, her heart started to patter, "I knew you would get up after I started cooking." He grinned. "Soul, that's not fair…" Maka said, trying to wipe a massive blush off of her face, depressed by the fact that he was absolutely right.

She sat down at the table and like a crack of lightning, it was uncomfortable again. Soul must have seen the look on her face because suddenly, his face was saddened and he put the plate down in front of her.

"Maka…about last night," he began but stopped midway, a look of discomfort in his face. His fingers were fidgeting about; his knees bounced up and down and his eyes jerked around. This made her feel as if he was going to tell her someone had died…or maybe something even worse.

"I don't know what's been wrong with me lately…you know? I haven't been a very good weapon either. I mean, I _know_ it's the weekend and we don't have school, but I feel like I haven't really been a good…you know, friend lately."

He was fidgeting in his seat again and blushing like mad. He looked up and his eyes flickered. "Sorry if I scared you last night – that was so un-cool."

Maka smiled a little and then dug in to her cooling breakfast. The treaty went unsaid, and every once and a while Soul and Maka would look up at each other to see if the other was trying to pull a gun out or something insane.

After breakfast, the rest of the day went by fast considering that they both woke up at around noontime. Soon night fell and they had both crawled into their own beds, ready for school the next day.

In the morning, however, they were exceedingly exhausted. Maka could barely pull herself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Soul didn't even care about getting up – he had probably hit the snooze button on his alarm clock so many times it was threatening to bust.

When Maka was out of the shower, she cautiously ventured into Soul room to wake him up. The atmosphere had totally changed in only twenty-four hours – it was peaceful and calm paced – the clock's tick, the birds chirping happily outside his window and Soul's radio which was playing classical music, hummed, which all conjoined together like an orchestra – Soul's snores, the baritone. Leave it to Soul to make his room purr a song while he was sleeping.

Maka crept to his bedside and whispered, "Soul?" in his ear. He completely ignored her attempts to wake him up, so she whispered it louder a second time, "_Soul?_" which woke him with a jolt and started him clawing aimlessly in the air. Then, his hands caught hold of her arms and pulled her overtop of him which landed her on the bed beside of him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her chest and back, he sunk his head into the hollow of her neck and started snoring just as loudly as he had been doing before she had came in to wake him up.

Maka, now blushing furiously and having no idea what to do, pinched his chest all over in the hopes of him letting her go, but it had the wrong kind of effect on him – he was moaning in his sleep, obviously pleased by something she was doing: or his dream, which one, Maka didn't know – and soon enough he was purring her name in his dreams.

By now, Maka was a violent shade of red. Her face was hot and they're bodies, which were pressed tightly together – Soul not even wearing a shirt - , thanks to Soul's strength, were starting to sweat. Maka managed to squirm her arm out of his grip and fumbled around in the morning darkness, found a large book –which she was holding in a death grip – and brought it slamming down onto his white haired head.

Soul loosened his grip on her body and slid off of the bed yelping in pain. Utterly confused and blushing like mad, he crawled on his hands and knees to the bathroom door in only his sleeping attire – socks and underwear…again.

Maka stood and walked to her room, literally fuming mad and her middle was aching. He really had a strong grip on her for being such a lanky guy. Maybe he subconsciously knew it was her and didn't want to let go…? Who knows?

Maka got dressed into the usual, but this time in flats instead of her usual bulky boots, and without her trench coat - only wearing her skin tight white dress shirt and green tie. She stepped into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter, waiting for Soul to come out of the bathroom. '_He better not be taking a shower in there…_' she muttered darkly, but blushed even more furiously as the image of Soul in the shower popped into her mind.

"Soul, you'd better not make us late!" she yelled through the kitchen just loud enough for him to hear in the bathroom. Then she heard the bathroom door open, and out came Soul in black pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black and white skater shoes. Maka gave him a suspicious look, as these weren't his regular clothes, but decided that he looked dashing all the same.

Soul noticed her gawking at him and his face went pink. "Come on, let's get to school. It's Monday morning and I'm tired as shit…I won't be surprised if I can't even make a soul wavelength until lunch."

The two traveled downstairs and out of the apartments lobby doors – as ready as they'd ever be for school. Soul kick started his motorcycle and swung his leg over the purring bike. He seemed rather tense while she mounted the bike behind him – as she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her cheek onto his shoulder, she could feel him trembling…or maybe it was just the rock of the bike…

Maka might have clung on tighter to his shirt then necessary a couple of times while on the way to school, but it didn't seem to bother him – on the contrary, she could hear his heart beat faster through his body each time, her face being to close to his back and all.

Once they were at school, Soul parked his bike and waited for her to her off. Maka hopped off the bike and turned around. He pulled the key out of the ignition and started up the stairs with Maka bouncing along by his side.

She hadn't really thought about what happened until recently; mostly because the shock of it prevented her from wanting to think about it, but quite frankly, being that close to Soul didn't bother her…not in the slightest. In fact…she was almost cherishing the moment in her mind.

Right as they got to the top of the marble stairs of the school, they both heard Death the Kid's voice over the rush of students moving to the front doors. "You two match each other!" he shrieked with overwhelming joy for some reason.

Apparently Kid had been waiting for this for a long time and just now was all his joy coming out at once. Soul looked rather unimpressed, but shrugged it off and moved on without his friends, his lanky body going through the front doors and leaving Maka and Kid behind.

"What's his problem?" Kid asked, and was clearly insulted, judging by his crumpled expression. "Soul and I… well…it's kind of hard to explain..." Maka said, turning toward the front doors, hoping to lose Kid. Her plan backfired; he followed her with even more enthusiasm than before. Maka looked around nervously at the Soul fan-girl club that was glaring viciously at her and then back to Kid.

"I'll tell you at lunch Kid, just don't go ask questions around Soul or act weird or anything." Maka muttered, sliding away from Kid as fast as she could, trying to ignore the giant grin spreading across Kid's perverted face.

"Look, I have go… I'll see you later…" she said turning around. "Lunch!" Kid chirped as an unnecessary reminder. They parted ways when they had to go down separate hallways; she was glad they had different classes at different times or she would have to see his apprehensive looks around the clock until noon, this way, at least she had time to think about what to say.

'_Oh, hey Kid! So I woke up yesterday night and Soul was in my bed crying, but then he ran away and I followed him, and he told me to get out of his room and then I cried, and then this morning I went to wake him up when all the sudden he grabbed me and was snuggling me and saying my name in his sleep. Yeah. That's not awkward.'_

The morning went by slowly and painfully. Stein had given her weird looks and asked if she was doing okay, which she replied with a definite yes. She was just fine! Apart from the whole Soul being completely wacked out of his mind thing, it was all good. Maybe it was the look of worry on her face that had given her away…stupid Kid.

She just needed a break…maybe she could spend the week over at Tsubaki's place or something.

Either way, when lunch rolled around, Maka still had nothing prepared to tell Kid; he would be jumping up and down like a little kid waiting for the ice cream truck to come around his block, and she could only do one of two things: number one, would be to tell the complete and absolute truth, which would be feeding Kid some very interesting information, and she would be at his bay forever, or two, she could just plain out lie.

Lying seemed easier _and_ more convenient. She nodded silently to herself and agreed, as Kid came into view, his face beaming from ear to ear, that she would lie until her face exploded.

"Maka, there you are, I've been looking for you _everywhere_." The smile on his face was a perfectly symmetrical grin. He seemed all friendly and nice, other than the fact that she knew exactly what he was underneath his plastic smile- a devious little rich kid who wanted information. Not entirely a bad thing; being a devious little rich kid did have it's strengths, but at the moment, he was using those strengths ageist her, not for her.

"Let's go somewhere without all these people around." Maka said eyeing the Soul fan-club, whose scowl of hatred was piercing right through her. Kid nodded and led the way to the balconies that hung over the city. The trip was a steep one, the stairs leading to the balconies were very much vertical, but that meant that there weren't very many people other than tourists…and there weren't very many of them either. Once there, they both sat on the edge of the wall; they're feet dwindling off the edge and into the wind.

"So…" Kid started off, giving her a curious, innocent look. "Yeah." Maka said – more of a statement then an answer. Kid looked up at her with his big yellow eyes, and then pulled his eyebrows down into a sort of frown with his forehead.

"Look Maka, I know you like Soul, and I know for a fact that Soul likes you, so let's just get on with it, shall we? Just tell me what happened and we can be done with this." He stated calmly, looking at his nails which were perfect… or almost perfect – as soon as he realized that one of his nails were longer then the other, he looked almost mortified.

With great difficulty, he ignored the imperfection and dragged his eyes up to meet her face, his own face clammy and ghost-like. Maka figured that lying wouldn't work any longer; what with him knowing about they're crush on each other, so she just decided that blurting it out was the next best thing…but she had to choose her works carefully…

"Well…," she started, "Soul was kind of crying when I woke up and found him in my bed," she began awkwardly, but was cut off by Kid gasping.

She shot him a look and went on. "Then this morning, I went in to wake him up and…well…he grabbed me and flung me on his bed and fell asleep… kind of snuggled ageist me," her voice lowering – she was playing with the hem of her dress shirt out of embarrassment, "and then I pinched him so he would let go of me but I guess he liked it," her voice getting faster and more rant-like every second, "so then he started saying my name while he was still asleep and it was really weird." She finished.

Kid sat there for a moment, super awkward, and then started to chuckle, and then turned into a full blown laugh. Maka felt her face go beet red and she snorted, crossing her arms. "What's so funny?" she said, sitting up and marching away. Kid held out his hand for her to stop, but couldn't stop laughing enough to tell her not to leave. She left him there on the deck, laughing his face off by now, fuming mad.

'_That's the last time I tell him anything. He'd better not tell anyone or else…no. Kid wouldn't tell anyone anything. He's my best friend. I've known him for years…there's nothing to worry about.' _She reassured herself. _But how dare he laugh at me…_

Maka and Death the Kid had been friends since kindergarten. They had done everything together – arts and crafts, homework, and playing with blocks and Lego – they even had nap together. He was defiantly her best friend, along with Tsubaki and Blackstar.

Liz and Patty were a kind of addition to their little friendship group around the time when Kid decided that he needed to be symmetrical or he would die. Not a bad addition at that, either. Maka, Tsubaki and the sisters had gone shopping numerous times, and the sisters had made them all laugh hysterically hundreds of times, but when Kid had gotten the two weapons, Maka felt alone in a way. Tsubaki had Blackstar, Kid had Liz and Patty, and Maka had no one; just another reason why Maka needed Soul.

After the lunch bell rang, she headed toward science. Today, Stein had taught the class how to dissect a cow's eyeball – Maka, meanwhile, thought about Soul.

A couple of kids had gotten sick and had to leave the classroom, but Maka was perfectly fine – partly because she wasn't even paying attention at all to the shrieking, but also because she had ran through the whole dissection hundreds of times in her textbook that she knew exactly what they were doing at exactly what time.

What she really needed was a break. Maybe Tsubaki's place wouldn't be such a hot idea after all now that she thought about it – Blackstar would be hammering her with questions about Soul and other stupid things like if they had gotten some 'action' yet. Then again, the sisters could be the exact same way…

Maka shook her head in attempt to clear it when the bell rang. She stood up in a daze, and walked out of the classroom. Next were Social Studies across the hallway. That class was just as boring – ancient Athens was cool and all, but Maka's head was in the now.

Finally, by the time the bell rang for the last class of the day, gym, she had finally felt awake. That was Soul and Maka's only class together other then the resonating class which had been very awkward that morning – they could barely resonate due to the fact that neither one wanted to let information slip to the other person through soul resonance.

Maka got changed in the bathrooms and was pelted with insults and snickers by the Soul fan-club as soon as she exited the bathroom.

She was getting used to the snickering by now, considering how there were so many members in the Soul fan-club, but the club was still as big of a joke as it had been on the first day of school - girls running around Soul squealing stupidly, and boring holes through Maka with their icy stares every time she came around was basically the whole concept of the club, and those club aspects would amplify immensely whenever she was around with Soul.

It was defiantly, as Soul would say, un-cool, but as long as Soul was around, so were his crazy followers, and so, she was getting used to them. Maka walked down to the gym and was met by Soul, Blackstar, Kid and Tsubaki. They all sat on the floor and waited for Sid to start the class.

When Sid finally stopped talking about what kind of man he was, he informed them that they basically had to run laps until they dropped. By the end of class, Maka was so tired that she collapsed and someone had to bring her water before she could stand.

After class, she got changed quickly and ran for the front doors – which took great effort, considering she was still getting over the fact that she had almost fainted – only to have just caught the sisters exiting the school doors. "Liz, Patty!" she called over the crowd and they both turned around. "Hey guys! I was kind of wondering if I could stay at your guises place for the rest of the week…"

She sounded completely stupid, but Patty looked overjoyed and Liz didn't seem to mind the idea at all. "Yeah sure, but do you have any cloths to wear?" Liz asked. "No…" Maka replied, but before Liz could answer, Patty was shouting something about she had cloths that Maka could wear and in a second flat, they were both being dragged of the school and the parked limo out in the front.

Kid was already in the back seat - Maka could tell by the silhouette of his body and the impatient look on the driver's face. Maka had never been in a limo before – yeah, Kid was her best friend, but she didn't really have a reason to go to a boy's house for a sleepover, and like her dad would ever let her do that on top of it, so she had only ever seen a limo when it would drive away everyday after school with Kid inside of it. Personally, she liked the idea of the leather seats, the built in television, and the giant, comfortable space for everyone.

As Liz and Patty got into the extremely long car, Maka heard Liz's voice telling Kid that she was staying the night – Kid seemed to be just overjoyed as Patty, but Maka wasn't feeling particularly too hot about the idea of him being there – he knew some important, top secret stuff, and would feel most comfortable prying more details from her in his own territory. Not to mention the sisters – as soon as they heard there was something going on, there would be no stopping them from doing what was nessesary to get information.

Maka stepped cautiously into the backseat and sat down. It was better she expected it to me, maybe it wasn't exactly thrilling like riding home with Soul would have been like, but she didn't have to deal with him, and that made life a lot easier…for now anyway.

As the driver pulled out of the parking lot, she could see Soul riding out on his bike. Suddenly she felt guilty for not telling him where she was going, but she could call him when she got to Liz and Patty's house. He would be fine…they would be fine…all she needed was time.


End file.
